Happy Holidays from Hoshi, Sky and the GBoys
by Stratagirl
Summary: This is set back around christmas. It's about the g-boys and Hoshi and the chaos that is my imagination. Things get a bit...wild and there is running around and chasing by...things and just pure fun. Enjoy! : .
1. Chapter 1

_**Happy Holidays from Hoshi and the G-Guys! **_

**Gundam Wing**

**Chapter 1**

**Hello everyone ! :waves happily!: Yeah, I know that this is a super, very, very late fiction that should have been posted before the Christmas holidays but my muse and inspiration just doesn't work that way, it doesn't have a due date, lol. So for being so late in posting this I am hoping to post this one...which went from being a one shot to a short story ^_^; lol. And one other one-shot that I have started and hopfully a third fanfiction tonight :). We'll see how that all goes. At the least I want to post this one-shot tonight :). So! Have a great day everyone and happy readings and/or writings to you all :) :waves happily!: **

**This is somewhat edited. Spelling ...and that is about it. lol. I got lazy, lol. **

* * *

"You guuy's!" Duo whine. "I'm borred!" he laid his head on the kitchen table as the blond was cooking breakfast.

"Shut up Maxwell." the Chinese man growled as he was reading a book.

Duo huffed and got up out of the chair and leaned against the counter next to the stove as Quatre flipped a egg. Just as Duo leaned to the side to say something to the blond the wind picked up... in the kitchen...wind? What wind could there be in the kitchen? Well that was courtesy of a Dimensional portal opening up right in the middle of Quater's kitchen. Duo slipped and fell straight to the floor. "Uff!" and got to his knees and rubbed his elbows.

A woman with medium length hair, black bangs and white everywhere else. She stepped out and they recognized her as Lilith Rade, one of the Guardians Hoshi worked with. She was also a friend of Hoshi's as well. Duo sighed, he missed that girl, and of course her fury partner Sky. Duo got to his feet.

Lilith crossed her arms and smirked. "Well you all look all gloomy...wait no that is just Duo. Haha!" she laughed amused at her own atempt at a joke.

"Haha, very funny. I'm not gloomy just...very bored." Duo sighed and leaned against the counter, making sure this time not to lean to the side.

"How can we help you Lilith?" Quatre asked politely as ever.

"Well I was wondering if you guys were busy." She smirked as she said this.

This scared the Chinese man and for a whole different reason then anyone was thinking. Women, you never knew what they were thinking, right? "What do you want here woman?" he asked as he sipped his orange juice and read a book.

"Well aren't we Mr. sunshine and sparkles this morning." she huffed.

"The reason I'm here is to deliver Hoshi her Christmas gift, which can't be bought or made." she winked.

Duo blinked. Quatre smiled and giggled and Heero arched a eyebrow while Trowa smiled and the Wufei just sighed and kept on reading his book.

Duo spoke up. "We're listening."

Lilith laughed outright and sling a arm over the braided man's shoulders. "It's you all that is going to be her gift you silly man you." and she snapped her fingers and the portal opened. "And I know she'll just love my gift this year, hehe." and one by one she pushed them all in the portal. she had trouble with Wufei but in the end she just kicked him in the butt and in he went.

They all fell out into a pile and Lilith was on top. She giggled and hopped off and onto the grassy ground and whistled. "Well, I think the new guy is getting better. At least we didn't come out of the portal into the mot, hehe." and she walked onwards.

"Mot?" Duo questioned as he looked at the blond who shrugged.

"Move it Maxwell or get left behind." yelled Wufei.

The braided man looked to the side and Quatre wasn't there. He looked in front of him and everyone was walking a head of him. "Hey! Wait up guys!" he yelled as he ran to catch up to them.

(enter line break)

At the Guardian Dimension everyone was getting ready for the Holidays. Considering there were many religions and many culture's there they were busy getting them all ready for the celebrations that would be going on the next week. Everyone was running around getting the food ready, getting the decorations up etc.

Sky was flying around looking for his partner and had yet to find her. He didn't know where else she could be. He tried the top of the castle, in the mot, in the forest, in the wolves den...everywhere! But he just couldn't find her. He sighed as he made his way to the huge hall way that lead to the huge front doors. He was glad for once to be as small as he was and not have to walk on the very cold stoned floor. He shivered none the less and thought how he should have put on his little sweater. He wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into someone.

"uuff!" he shook his head. "Sorry about that-" he sweatdroped as he saw who it was.

"Sky little buddy, have you seen your partner. I have a gift for her." and the man waved about a piece of misle toe he held between his fingers.

"Nope. I'm looking for her myself...but you might not want to...approach her right now. She is in a bit of a-"

"Sky!" a voice boomed throughout the huge hall way. Everyone stopped what they were doing and as soon as they saw who it was they continued on with their work. Sky's ears flatten against his head and he whimpered.

The young man, who was also a fellow Guardian named Mation stared at his...well very angry 'maiden' as he would call her. He blinked. He had seen her mad a few times but not this mad before. What could the little blue fur ball done to anger his beautiful maiden like this?

As he stared at her, eyes wide. "What excaully did you do Sky to anger my beautiful maiden like this?"

"I don't know." Sky whispered and shut his mouth as Hoshi approached the both of them.

Mation who didn't know how to listen to what others told him approached the very angry Hoshi. "My, my, it looks like you are having a bad day. Let me lighten it up and take you on a stroll through the forest, we can gaze at the stars and snuggle-" he was cut off as Hoshi brought out her glaive and pointed it to his neck.

"Or I can let you have your little talk with Sky and catch you later." he waved as he ran off.

"Sky what the hell did you do to the outside baths! They are all a mess!" Hoshi screamed in his face.

"Well..." he rubbed his arm. "I couldn't find one that was...comfy and when I did I got so relaxed that I forgot to clean it when I was...done. Hehe." he giggled nervously at the end.

"...Sky!" she screamed and started to chase the poor Wolf around the halls. Everyone stopped what they were doing but noticing that it was the Hoshi and Sky team they shrugged and went back to work.

(enter line break here)

Hoshi had just started to float above the ground when the doors opened. They had been opening and closing all day long so no one paid any attention to whom had come through them, or more like five who's and one Guardian. The young witch floated up gracefully to the top of the tree, the silver star in her hand clutched to her chest. When she got to the top she leaned forward a bit and placed the star on the top of the tree. Everyone cheered. It had been tradition since she had grown into a young witch, that she would place the silver star on the top of the tree. Duo just stared at her as she descended back to the ground and her feet lightly touched the ground and she dismounted her broom. The young Guardian let it float long ways and then snapped her fingers in which the broom disappeared. God did he love when she used her magic, it was...how did he put it? Awesome!

Just as the group of young men started to approach her they saw a young man come up to her. He looked like he was a Guardian himself, though they couldn't have been too sure about that. They saw him start to talk to her.

Hoshi just sighed as she saw Mation come up to her. She didn't feel like dealing with his flirting today. The young witch just wanted to get what she had to done and go back to her room and just sulk until the holidays were over with.

"...So I was thinking we could go the dance tonight, you know the holiday dance and just-"

"That is all...uhh sweet but I don't feel like it tonight Mation, okay." she sighed and started to walk off.

The tall Guardian ran after her. "But could we go just for a hour, that is all that it would take to make me a happy man." he smiled down at her. His smile wasn't one of his normal 'I'm a guy you want to date because I'm hot' smile but a genuine smile.

She appreciated that he was being series, for once. But she shook her head. "Seriously Mation, I don't' want to go, but thank you." she turned to walk away and then turned back around. Mation brought his head up from looking at his feet to look at her with hopeful eyes.

"You might want to learn how to do what others tell you. You'll meet someone one of these days and they'll won't take your approach or attitude and it'll be your own fault if they kick your ass."

"Hehe. Thankx for the...warning Hoshiko"

Hoshi stopped in her tracks. Her back to him and head down. "Don't call me that, please." she said sadly. And continued down the smaller hallway that led to a pair of stairs.

Mation just sighed and started to walk away when Sky flew up to him with five new comers behind him. They didn't look like rooky Guardians so they must be visisters.

"Sky who are you're friends here?" we walked up to the group of young men.

"They're from the last mission Hoshi and I went on. They're our friends. The Gundam Pilots." he flew around to each pilot as he introduced them to the tall Guardian. "This is Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, Heero and Duo."

The blue wolf hugged the braided man's face and let go. Mation went up to Heero because well he was just unlucky enough to choose Heero to approach about his problem with Hoshi. Wrong move. He had placed his hand around the trigger happy man. "So I am having a problem with-"

Heero cut him off. "Take your arm off me." Heero said in his monotone voice.

"What?" Mation blinked as Heero turned his glare on the light haired Guardian.

"I said get her arms off me or I'll shot you." Heero brough out his gun and point it to Mation's arm.

The tall Guardian didn't believe Heero and just laughed it off and waved his hand in the air like the dark haired pilot was joking around with him. Wrong again. A gun shot sounded through out the first floor and just as Hoshi was half way to the stairs she stopped and started to dash to the huge hall way. As she broke through the door way to the hall way she stopped. There holding his bloodied arm was Mation but that isn't what caught her attention it was who was standing there still pointing a gun at Mation that made her dash over there and glomp the trigger happy Heero to the ground. She laughed and hugged him again but got up after he hugged her and then pointed the gun to her side. He of course had the safety on but did it as if to say 'nice to see you too.'

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed as she went around hugging all the guys. She missed them so much but when she got to the end of the line of pilot's she stopped and before Duo could blink an eye she glomped him to the ground."Duo!" In which he laughed loudly and happily.

When they got up Mation approached her with a still bleeding arm. "How do you get away with not being shot?" he asked glaring at Heero who glared back.

She shook her head and smiled as she looked up at the tall Guardian. "I told you Mation, one day you'll meet someone who'll won't take your attitude, any of it, and that it'll be your fault. But did you listen to me, noo"

Lilith came up to the group and slung her arm around Hoshi and stared at the group of men who were surrounding her best friend.

"Mation if I were you I'd go to the medical room and get that taken care of." she winked at him. He just sighed and headed to the medical room.

Litith then turned back to Hoshi, arm still slung around her shoulders. "Hoshi, you going to introduce me to this hunk of hunks or not?" she asked as she stared at them all.

"Yeah. Lilith these are the Gundam pilots." she named them off. Though Lilith knew who they were but she didn't say anything and just smiled.

"Quatre Winner."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Lilith, again." the blond walked up and shook the tall woman's hand. She gave him a look as if to say 'hello hottie.'

Hoshi knew that look and said as she smiled apologlically to her friend. "And he's taken...wait...again?"

"Yeah, remember...I was there visiting you on your last mission." she shook her head with a fake sad face. "Hoshi, Hoshi, you forget so easily." and hugged the short woman. "But that is why I love you!"

She let go of the black and white haired witch and looked to Trowa and her eye brows arched up in thought. Lilith looked from Trowa to Hoshi. "Taken?"

"Nope. Totally free...uhh you're not taken are you Trowa."

Trowa had to laugh a bit at how open and blunt the people around this world were. "As far as I know I am...as you two say 'free'. "

"And here we have Duo Maxwell."

Duo stepped up and as he shook Lilith's hand he grabbed Hoshi by the waist and held her to him and said with a big smile. "Taken." Just as that word left the braided man's mouth something started to come down the stone steps and sped down the long hall wall. Hoshi looked up at Lilith and Lilith looked at Sky who looked at Duo who looked at the thing that had just came out of the long hall way. "What is that thing?" he exclaimed as the robot looking object came zooming their way. They all jumped to the side and just as they started to get back to their feet a young man came running through the long hall way and stopped to look at his invention running wild. "Come back Len!" he yelled from under the door way.

* * *

**...what will happen next time with our heros? Continue to chapter 2 and find out ^_^. Hope you enjoyed chapter one. Chapter two picks up a bit. Remember this is a short story and I am writing this...so anything could happen, lol. Have a great day and happy readings and/or writings to you :) Toodles! :waves happily!: **

**Stratagirl :) **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Happy Holidays from Hoshi and the G-Guys! **_

**Gundam Wing**

**Chapter 2**

**Hello everyone ! :waves happily!: You have reached chapter two. Read and I hope you enjoy it :) Toodles! :waves happily!: :D **

**I do not own the song "Run Around". It belongs to it's rightful creator who is NOT! Me :). I thought the song ...suited the situation the group gets into...you'll see what I mean so read on! :). **

**And I realize that the lyrics don't go in order, that is how they are suppose to be for that scene, to match what is happen as the scene plays on, lol. **

* * *

Hoshi looked to see John yelling for his invention. She got to her feet and started to run over to John. She almost got hit as Duo yelled out. "Behind you!"

Hoshi didn't even look behind her as she took a leap into the air and landed in front of John at which she took him by the collar of his shirt and started to shake him. "What the hell were you thinking doing a test run on a day like today..." she stopped then continued. "...on a week like this week you idiot!" she shook him mad. By the time she stopped the shaking he had swirls in his eyes. She sighed and called Lilith over at which the guys followed but carefully and without all the leaping and jumping. Lilith landed right beside Hoshi. "We got to stop that thing before it destroys everything." she exclaimed as her and hoshi watched it go all around and knock down some of the decorations and knock over some tables and chairs.

"I know but how?" They both looked at John. Who shrank back. "Hehe. Well uhh...you see, I was actually in the process of trying to fix the emergency shut off switch when it started to do this."

Both girls sweat dropped and the guys just sighed. This was going to be a long day...a long day indeed. Just before anyone spoke the robot stopped. Everyone looked on curious as to why it stopped. Their luck couldn't be that good, couldn't it? Then it started to take off again just as music started to play from...speakers?

_"__"Things are starting to accelerate into something never  
Stopping always troubled but"_

"You added a radio too?" Hoshi yelled as she took him by the shirt collar again and shook him mad.

He replied. "And a cd player toooo." the 'to' was empathized due to the shaking Hoshi was doing.

"Ahh! John you are so dead after this!" she screamed as she started to chase the robot and try to get a shot in with her firebending. She got three shots off before it stopped turned around and started to chase Hoshi around in circles. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Hoshi don't hurt him!" John yelled at the running raged Guardian.

She yelled back. "Shouldn't that be for meee! Ahh!"

_"__Now I think I'm getting dizzy too much spinning pace my  
Patience line is thickening, quickening"_

She screamed as it just shot off a mini rocket from it's chest where the speakers opened but kept playing the music.

_"__Like a rocket  
Like a rocket  
Never stopping  
Never stopping"_

Hoshi used her air scooter and rode it over to the group. As she landed on her feet she yelled in Johns face. "You put rockets in that thing!"

"Yeah. And it's not a thing! His name is..." he was cute off by Lilith.

"Run!" and everyone started to run around all over in the huge hall.

_"__You run around, I run around  
We're all gonna run, run, run around" _

"Hoshi was right! Were you insane when you did a test run today of all day!" Lilith yelled at John who was in the middle of Hoshi and Lilith.

_"__It is getting closer  
More tense ever spinning, twisting, turning roller coaster"_

"Ahhh!" John yelled as the robot started to get closer to them. Then yelled back at the tall Guardian as he closed his eyes. "I'm not answering that!"

Quatre pointed and yelled as they made a while circle to avoid being run over. "The tree!"

Hoshi and Lilith looked as their eyes widened. They had spent so much time trying to get the damn decoration on that manath they definitely didn't want to do that over again.

"Hoshi!" Lilith yelled and made airbending motions. The young witch nodded her head and leaped in front of the aim of the rockets just as they were shot off.

"Haaaa!" she yelled as she air bended the rockets towards the partly stone doors. Lilith used her earthbending to open the doors and as the rockets cleared the doors she closed them.

"Great, but how do we get rid of that thing?" she asked as she ran up to Hoshi and pointed to the still crazy robot.

"I don't know...wait! What if I trap it in a water tornado and freeze it..." she explained.

Lilith caught on. "And then I can blast it with my firebending. Great idea!" the tall young woman just about glomped Hoshi.

Hoshi giggled. "Don't get use to it." she said as her and Lilith nodded their heads and got to work on the plan.

Wufei questioned as he tilted his head to the side. "What are they doing"

John sounded like he was about to cry. "Their going to blow up my Len." he said and sniffled.

The guys just sweat dropped. Sky few to Johns shoulder and patted his head. "Don't worry John, you can make another one later."

Then he got two. "Shut up Sky!" from Hoshi and Lilith as they were putting together their plan.

"Okay Hoshi...now!"

Hoshi knocked over a ceramic container filled with water and then another and another. After that she started to swirl it around and around until it formed a water tornado and then she bended it over to the robot..and missed. "Ahh...come on!" she tried again and again...finally she got it. "finally!" she exclaimed and then took a deep breath and froze the water tornado around the robot.

"Now Lilith!" she yelled. The tall guardian took a leap in the air and launched two fire missals.

_"__Inch by inch the gap is  
Closing pressure, building temperature, rising hotter and hotter" _

The robot exploded into pieces. Lilith landed and the group came running over as they watched the pieces fall to the ground. John just fell to his knees with tears streaming down his face. "Len...goodbye my dear Len."

"John I don't believe you!" Hoshi exclaimed as she hauled him to his feet by his collar of his shirt and started to shake him.

"Whaaat." he asked as it was jambled by the shaking.

"That you put rockets in that thing...I almost got hit!" she yelled as she shook him more.

He replied as he pushed his glasses up on the top of his noes. "But you didn't...being a skilled Guardian as you are." he tried to smile without the fear that would be there from Hoshi's wrath.

"That has nothing to do with this!" she yelled and shook the man madly.

he took a deep breath. "At least we're all alright." he laughed nervously.

"Joohn! Ahh!" and the young witch started to wail on him.

The sweet blonde spoke up as they all watched Hoshi beat the crap out of John. "Uhh...shouldn't we help him?"

"Nope. He's getting what he deserves." Lilith replied as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hn. I agree." Heero simply said.

Lilith faked surprise in her voice. "He spoke and here I thought I was going to have to break out my sign language books." she smirked.

Hoshi was done beating his ass but not chewing it out. "You dumb ass. And guess whose going to help with clean up?" she asked as she dusted her hands off.

"Me?" he pointed to himself.

"Correct." she answered.

"But I'm not built for cleaning." he whined.

"Should have thought about that before you did your little test run." and he went off to help the one's that were starting to clean up.

Hoshi mad her way over to the group. She stopped by Liliths side and crossed her arms over her chest. "I swear, will he ever learn." she sighed.

"Not likely. And what kind of fun would we have if we didn't have John around." she winked.

"That was not fun Lilith, that was annoyance and irritation." she looked around and her gaze landed on the tree. "At least the tree is still in one piece."

"That is true." Lilith replied. "I would have then kicked his ass after you if he made us decorate that thing all over again." she put her hands on her hips.

Hoshi took Duo's hand and as she started to hug him after her she stated. "Okay guys, time to get you checked in and rooms."

"Where are we going?" Duo asked as he caught up with his girlfriend."

Lilith was on the other side of him. "To see Elder Lee. Every visitor has to see him and then get checked in and then we can find rooms for them. We don't have many guests to often so it's not a big deal." she shrugged.

"Oh, okay."

* * *

A woman appeared out of a swirl of water. "Sir, Hoshi is here with some guest. She wants to check them in." she stated to the man doing paper work.

"Bring her in and the guests." he said as he put his pen up and places the papers in a folder marked 'Missions'.

The woman opened the door and motioned for Hoshi and her guest to come in. "You may come in."

"Thank you Sai." Hoshi bowed and Sai bowed back.

Elder Lee looked up from his papers. "So you have guest you would like to check in Hoshi."

"Yes sir." she said.

"I told you to call me dad...even in this office." he stared at her.

Hoshi just sweat dropped. "Hehe, okay...dad."

He beamed happily. "That is better. Now I will need your names, age, and speicies...you have no idea how many people have the same name but are different species." he laughed. "and I'll also need the Dimension you all are from as well." he smiled up at the group of young men.

The five young men gave their age, names, speicies and what dimension they were from. It wasn't a long process as they though it was going to be. It was sweet simple and to the point. After wards they had to sign their names on a sheet of paper that talked and said "Accepted." after the young men signed their names. All in all it was a ...different experience. Though Wufei was weirded out by all the...differences of the place and how certain things could move and had...feet to them and how others did. He was just puzzled and at times annoyed with the little flying furry things that looked like had...cat tails on them? They looked like little ferbies but totally different...in a way. Duo on the other hand just loved the Dimenional Guardian World. Heero was just...Heero. He almost gave a ferbie look alike creature a heart attack when it asked if he would like some service on his back. What it meant was a back rub. Some of the little creatures need work on their...speaking skills.

The boys were showed to their room by Hoshi and got to work on settling in. Even if they didn't bring their cloths with them...some how their cloths followed them there. It was just one of the many ...odd, weird...strange thing the world they were in.

* * *

Duo walked in Hoshi's room wanting to just be with her but the young witch was no where to be found. He blinked and looked in her bathroom and then in her closet and then under her bed...you get the point. He couldn't find her in her room anywhere. "Where could she be?" he asked himself not expecting to get a answer.

"On the roof, where she always is around this time of year." the voice said as they came into the room and went out on Hoshi's balcony. It was Lilith and Duo followed the tall young woman out there and looked up. Down a bit on the roof you could see a girl in a pair of lose fitting pants and a lose fitting shirt that seemed to lightly dance in the slight breeze.

A question had been bothering him...not really a question but him just being curious about why she seemed to hate the John guy. He seemed like a nice guy to Duo...then again...his thoughts were interrupted.

"What are you thinking about. You look like you're thinking hard about something, what is it?" the tall woman asked as she turned her gaze from her friend to the night sky and then back to her friend.

"Well...I don't get it."

"Get what?" as she leaned against the banister.

"Doesn't she...Hoshi, I don't know, hate John's guts?" Duo asked as he and Lilith watched Hoshi talk to the sky on the roof.

"No, that's just how they are." she laughed lightly then got serious."He's like family...like a brother to her...a her brother...oops I said too much." she giggled lightly. "I'm gonna take a shower..." she trailed off as she started to make her way off the balcony. "...it was a long day." she waves as she walked out of the room. Duo waved back and smiled. He then turned his attention back to Hoshi. She looked like she was laughing and giggling. What was she saying to the sky that she was laughing like that? He just really wanted to be holding her right now and just hear her voice...hell he didn't even have to hear her voice he just wanted to know she was there, physically and just breath in her wonderful scent...the smell of the crisp, sweet night air, that smelt like sweet flowers and rain.

When Hoshi was done on the roof she made her way down to her balcony and into her room. She just giggled and smiled happily. There on her bed, sleeping soundly was Duo. He must have tried to stay up to wait for her but got too tired. She knelt down by his head. "Hey sleepy head, scoot over." and laughed when he opened one eye and smiled as he scooted over.

As she settled down into the bed she smiled at him. "Were you really sleeping?" she asked as her eyebrow rose.

"Yeah, until I heard and could smell you." he said as he smiled and closed his eyes.

"Smell me?" she asked and blinked.

"hmm...you smell like the night air, crisp and cool, sweet..." he was getting tired again by this point. "...flowers and..." that was the last thing he said before he fell completely asleep. "...rain. " Hoshi blushed, smiled and slightly shook her head. She got herself comfortable and snuggled up against him. In his sleep Duo wrapped his arm around her in a safe and loving manner. The last thought that went through Hoshi mind was. _Don't think Lee's going to like...this. _And she too was off to sandland.

end of chapter 2 :)

* * *

**So what will chapter 3 hold for you lovely readers? Who knows :shrugs: But I bet you will find out if you continue to that chapter :giggles: I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. :). **

**Stratagirl :). **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Happy Holidays from Hoshi and the G-Guys! **_

**Gundam Wing**

**Chapter 3**

**Hello everyone ! :waves happily!: Yeah, I know that this is a very, very late fiction that should have been posted before the Christmas holidays but my muse and inspiration just doesn't work that way, it doesn't have a due date, lol. So for being so late in posting this I am hoping to post this one and one other one-shot that I have started and hopfully a third fanfiction tonight :). We'll see how that all goes. At the least I want to post this one-shot tonight :). So! Have a great day everyone and happy readings and/or writings to you all :) :waves happily!: **

**"Because You Loved Me" is not mine and I DO NOT OWN it :) It belongs to it's rightful creators. Which I think Celine Dion sings this song but I'm not for sure ^_^; lol. **

* * *

The first thing you hear in the morning, anywhere...well most anywhere would be a few things; cars going by, birds chirping, dogs barking, people yelling about silly things, children whining they don't want to go to school and many other things. But out of all those things and more were not the thing that woke Duo out a completely blissful dream he was enjoying very much.

"What is this?" the voice boomed and Duo didn't recognize it which made me shot out of bed. "what..." he said as he blinked his eyes to get the sleepiness out.

A man stood at the foot of Hoshi bed all red in the face and eye's twitching. Twitching of the eyes was never a good sign, ever.

Hoshi stirred in her sleep and could hear heavy breathing...like someone was...at the foot of her bed? She sat up tiredly and looked at the foot of the bed as she too rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She blinked and then her vision focused. "Dad?" she mumbled.

"Dad?" Duo yelled as he turned to her and then to the man who she looked nothing like.

"Hoshi Kibou what is the meaning of this?" he yelled.

She finally got what was going on and realized who was laying in bed next to her. She suddenly became away, very awake and scrambled out of the bed in the process falling out of it. She climb to her feet and ran to her dad. "It's okay Dad, this is Duo. You know, the guy I was telling you about."

"Nice..." he swallowed hard. "...to meet you Mr. Kibou."

"It's Ray, not Kibou." he voiced very displeased with Duo.

"Dad, come on. I'm 23 and Duo is a very nice guy."

"My room, now." was all the man said. Hoshi hung her head. She ran over to Duo and kissed his lips quickly before she said. "I'll explain later. Wait here." and was out the door catching up to her 'father' .

"Ah man, that was not the impression I wanted to give her dad." and Duo hung his head.

When the braided man brought his face back up it was soon glomped by a blue furry..."Ska" Duo asked as his voice was muffled by the said little wolf.

"Yeap." the wolf nodded. "I went to get the guys up." and in walked, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Heero.

Lilith walked in after that. "Good Morning!" she beamed.

Sky was scared, very scared. Rarely was Lilith in a good mood in the morning. "Lilith..." he started his ears flattening against his head. "...are you...okay?" he asked worried.

"Yeah, why would you ask?" she smiled.

"Uhh...because you're in a good mood this morning...and you hardly are."

She smirked and giggled. "Oh I just..." she waited for...waited...Bang! Smash! Thud! "Owww!"

the voice sounded familiar. "Oh I love the sound of screams and yells in the morning." she giggled.

"So that is why you are so happy." Sky perked up ears flickering forwards. "Pranking someone so early this morning. Usually you wait til after lunch at least."

"Well I figured since John was so kind enough to give us...a energized exercise yesterday I should at least repay him by being his wake up call."

"Lilith!" the man yelled down the hallway.

Lilith laughed and leaned out the door way then back in the room. "And he's awake."

Everyone sweat dropped. People in this world were...nuts? Wufei was thinking to himself.

* * *

"Really Hoshi. It's bad enough he was sleeping in the same room but the same bed." her 'father' paced up and down his bedroom.

"Come on, he's older than me and I'm a grown woman. If I can kick bad guys ass then I can most certainly sleep in the same bed as the man I love." she stated determined to make him understand.

"I don't care if your 55 and still kicking..." he paused. "...bad guy's ass, if I don't approve of the man upon meeting him-"

Hoshi cut him off. "Oh my god! You are so old fashion! I can't believe it!" she threw her arms up in the air annoyed. The first time she brings a guy home and her 'dad' is all over the poor man before Duo even knew what was happening. That and the poor guy wasn't even fully awake as it started. Hoshi sighed and hung her head then brought it up. "Just meet with him for a bit and you two just spend some time together. I know once you get to know him you'll love him. He's a great guy dad." she smiled and grabbed his hand in hers and held it.

He sighed. He knew his 'daughter' and knew that she would not give up until they had a agreement. "Fine. But if I don't approve..."

"...we'll run off and I'll live with him in some other world and that is that." she smiled and laughed at the look on his face. "Kidding, I'm joking dad, I would never do that to you." she let go of his hand and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "I'll set some time aside this evening for you two to spend together, okay." she winked and was out the door before he say utter another word.

"O...kay." he said as she was out and down the hallway by then. "That girl. What will I ever do with her." and shook his head with smile.

* * *

Just as Hoshi ran through the door and into someone she noticed the group in her room. She looked up at everyone looking down at her. She counted in her head _1...2...3...4... _there was only four pilots...where was...

Then there was a muffled. "Get of ma woman!"

Hoshi air bended herself to her feet as Wufei got up off his back. Hoshi smiled and said happily. "Good morning to you too Wufei."

The Chinese man muttered. "Women."

Lilith was starting to give Wufei the stare which Hoshi knew wasn't good. She started to hurry everyone out for breakfast. "So Trowa...you've been quiet...whats on your mind?" she asked as everyone made their way to the breakfast hall which was huge.

The green eyed man arched an eye brow in humor and smiled a bit. "The castle is quiet..."

Duo cut him off. "Old?"

Trowa shook his head. "Nice and classic." he smiled.

Hoshi shook her head. Leave it to Trowa to say the shortest sentences. They had made it to the breakfast hall by the time her thoughts ended. Finally! She was hungry and needed some tea in her system. The dinning hall was long and wide. For the fact that there were thousands of guardians there, between the rookies and the pros and other individuals that made up the Dimensional Guardian force the dinning hall had to be huge and spacious. Hoshi sighed as she walked past the tables and right into another room that looked like a huge cafeteria. They all got in line and picked out what they wanted. Duo of course got a bit of everything and a waffle topped with all the sweet topping they had. Everyone made their way back to the tables and as they started to sit down other Guardians came in. Hoshi waved to some of them that greeted her good morning.

Sky of course started to shove food in his little mouth. After he was done and laying on the table rubbing his tummy. "What are we going to do today Hoshi. We got all the decorating done and the food will be finished by tonight."

Hoshi smiled excitedly. "Thats right! Tonight is the Winter Dinner."

Duo asked confused. "Why don't they just call it a Christmas Dinner?"

Lilith asnwered. "Because there so many religions here and we try to be equal to all of them. And so calling it a Winter Dinner sort of makes it equal." she explained.

"Oh, makes sense." he shrugged.

"So what events will take place for this Winter Dinner?" Quatre asked as he sipped on his cup of tea.

Hoshi started after swallowing a forkful of hash browns. "First there is the dinner and then after the dinner the Winter Dance takes place and then after that it's a big snow ball fight out in the back of the castle. It's all a lot of fun and the food is great and warms you right up."

Trowa spoke up. "What kinds of food will they be serving for the dinner?" he asked as he took a sip of his herbal tea.

Hoshi answered with a sigh. "Really to be honest, I don't know where to start. There is so much every year and such variety."

"Yeah, really." Lilith agreed as she took a chug of her orange juice. "There is always so much food and each year they have something different...and it's just overwhelming." and she popped a purple grape in her mouth.

Sky by this point had went from the table to the top of Hoshi's head. "I for one love the dinner part of the Winter Dinner." he raised his paw and put it back down.

"Well of course you would. You're such a glutton Sky." Hoshi giggled and tickled his belly. The little guy started to giggle and then laugh. Duo watched them from the side and smiled. He really missed this, everyone together, laughing have a great time and just being with each other. His thoughts were interrupted when someone yelled out. "Hoshi think fast!" and something that was sweet and pastry like came zooming towards the small Guardian's face. Hoshi stopped it just in time with her airbending. "That was a close one. And look, it would have been a total waste of a cream horn." she almost drooled at the sweet savory pastry in her hands. She yelled back to the tosser. "Thankx Willy, i owe you!"

"Not a problem Hosh, not a problem." the younger man waved at her as he made his way to the training building.

Hoshi ate the cream horn up like it was the last one and when she was done she sat back in her chair and rubbed her tummy. "That was soo good. It's been a while since I had one of those."

Duo leaned over and pointed with his finger. "You still have a bit of cream here." and as she sat up Duo leaned in more and licked the cream off. Hoshi got as red as a tomato. Everyone laughed and Duo chuckled. "Can't let good cream go to waste." he smiled.

"Duo!" Hoshi exclaimed. "I could have licked it off." she said still as red as a tomato.

The braided man laughed and kissed the top of her head sweetly. "Now what would be the fun of that. and I would haven' gotten to see your cute and adorable face turn all red." he winked. She blinked and felt everyone's eyes on her. Lilith laughed and ate the rest of her cottage cheese and strawberries. "Haha! Hoshi, really, you're too easy."

"I can't help it!" she said as she chugged down a cup of orange juice.

Quatre stood up and suggested. "Why don't we have a look around. I know I want to see the outside and around the castle. I bet it's beautiful out there."

"Well if we're going outside we should bundle up." Wufei pointed to the large windows in front of him. It had started to snow.

"Great! then we can have a snow ball fight." Duo exclaimed. Just as he got up Hoshi pulled him back down. "We are going, you should spend time with Elder Lee...you know some bonding time." she winked and continued. "You'll be able to have that snow ball fight tonight after the dance." she giggled.

He sighed. He really wanted to go with them, more or less to spend more time with Hoshi but it seemed that bonding with daddy was important to Hoshi so he'd do it for her. He smiled and nodded his head. "Alright, bonding time with daddy then."

Hoshi laughed and glomped Duo to the back of his chair. "Thank you!" she smiled.

* * *

While the gang,except Duo, went off to explore the outside of the castle Duo was busy trying to find Elder Lee's office. "The inside of this place is huge!" he exclaimed and said to himself. "Should have asked Hoshi where her dad's office was." just as those words left his mouth he bumped into someone. "Sorry about that." the braided man apologized.

The person he had bumped into was none other than John the inventor. "It's okay...Duo right?"

"Yeah." Duo replied as he smiled.

"Where is Hoshi?" the inventor asked curiously.

"Her and the others are outside checking out the grounds of the castle."

The inventor nodded his head in understanding. Just before he could turn away and leave Duo caught his attention. "Hey do you know where Hosh's dad's office is?"

The man nodded and pointed. "Sure do. If you take the stair case there and then hang a left and keep going his office is the third to last door on the right. Do you think you can get there?" he asked.

"Yeah, I got it. Thankx." he waved and was off.

"Not a problem." and John waved back.

_Third to last door on right, third to last door on right..._Duo kept on chanting until he got to the door and knocked.

A woman came up from the floor in a swirl of crystal clear water. "Duo Maxwell?" she asked.

The man nodded and stared. This place was soo...cool!

"One moment please." she left and then came back. "Elder Lee will see you now."

Duo swallow. It wasn't like he hadn't faced way worse situations than this but...but...this was her dad! That had to count for something and the fact that he was standing there when they woke up looking all pissed off made the guys seem more scary. I mean he was the head boss of this place, a place filled with warriors that all were different with different powers and what not. The guy could have Duo killed within seconds. that thought alone scared the hell out of the braided man. But...he wouldn't be that...touchy, right, he would't decided right away that the braided man wasn't good enough for Hoshi and have him secretly taken care of? These thoughts and many more ran through Duo's mind. He swallowed hard, took a deep breath and entered with his head held high.

"Umm sir. Hoshi wanted me to come and see you. She said-"

The man cut him off. "I know what she said. She wants us to spend some time together." the man got up and walked to the tall window that was behind his chair. "I know my daughter and I also know that she is stubborn..." he turned around to face Duo. "...and she is a good young lady...so you better be a good young man for her."

The fact that he didn't put a "or else." or anything like that at the end had the braided man nervous but he would hold his ground and not let Hoshi down. He loved her and she him. He had to let this man see that he was a good guy and that they should be together.

"Come...let's take a walk and talk." the Elder motioned as his came from around his desk.

"Sai." the man said.

The water woman appeared again. "Yes sir." she bowed.

"Would you take care of things here while I go and..." he paused. "spend some quality time with this young man."

"Yes sir, as you wish." she bowed and went to the desk to finish filling out papers. She had been trained to do this. If anything were to happen to the Elder she would be a substitute until a new Elder could be nominated.

When the group entered the hall the music was already playing and people were already dancing. Lilith shouted. "Alright! It's time to party!" and ran off into the middle of the dance floor. Hoshi followed after she grabbed Duo's hand and dragged him along. "Come on Duo!" and they danced to many different songs. When a slow song came up Duo was about to ask her to dance when a man he didn't recognize stepped in beween them. Only with a closer inspection did the braided man notice who it was.

"Duo if you don't mind, may I have this dance with her?" John asked as he held out his hand to Hoshi.

"S-Sure." and he walked off to the side lines to watch the pair dance. He knew that Hoshi would cheat on him and that John wouldn't try to take her from him. Some how he knew that, like Lilith had explained, it was a brother-sister sort of dance. Duo watched them danced and noticed they were talking. He wondered what they were talking about. Just yesterday she was beating him to a pulp...but then that was a sibling relationship, one minute your beating them to a pulp and the next your talking and laughing about it. The braided man then noticed that Hoshi punched him lightly on the arm and shook her head with a smile. What were they talking about?

"You know...if he hurts you, he'll be the one hurting." John said as he smiled down at his adopted sister.

Hoshi shook her head and punched his arm lightly. "Between you and dad he won't survive a week here." and giggled.

John laughed and continued. "Seriously...but...I don't know." he shrugged. "He seems like a good guy. And if he can survive being around you and your crazy magic then he seems like a keeper." and he winked down at her. She laughed and nodded her head. Yes, he was definitely a keeper so much so...she would give her life for him if she had to.

Duo sighed. He was just glad he could see her, watch her and know that she was in the same room as him. Someone walked up next to him and leaned against the wall with him.

The blond looked from the braided man and to his adopted sister. He smiled. Duo looked so much happier now that he's gotten to spend time with Hoshi and see her. He knew that at some point after her presence had left the Manson the braided man had really missed her. Duo never liked to show his emotions, for the reason of worrying his friends but the blond knew, he could feel the braided man's feelings as if they were the sun coming off of him him in waves of heat. Now Quatre could feel the emotions coming off him but in a different way...like a cool breeze that calmed your mind and heart. He smiled at his friend. Just as the blond started to say something a tall man came up to the two young men.

"I hope you and your friends are enjoying the festivities." Elder Lee commented as he placed his arm on top of the other in a elegant and refined manner.

Quatre smiled happily. "Yes, we are. Thank you very much Elder Lee."

The man smiled then fixed his gaze on Duo. "You...I'm still watching you..." he paused then continued. "...but I suppose I can trust you with my daughter...for now. Watch yourself young man, I have eyes everywhere and I mean everywhere." and then the Elder grew a smile. "Now won't you enjoy the party." and he went off to greet other visitors.

"It seems the bonding went well." Quatre commented.

Duo smiled. "Yeah it did." and shivered afterward. "But he creeps me out when he says stuff like that."

"That he has eyes everywhere."

the braided man nodded.

"well that is to be expected. He is after her father and fathers watch out for their daughter...very carefully."

Duo smiled, yeah that would make sense and he wouldn't be a good father if he didn't watch out for Hoshi like he was doing. Duo wouldn't like it if the older man wasn't looking out for his daughter the way he was. He loved Hoshi and he just wanted to see her happy and having such great friends and adopted relatives as she did here made him happier, that she had people that cared for her and looked out for her. This place was her home and these people her family. Just as those thought ended a slow song came on. He went over and politely asked if he could cut in and have this dance with Hoshi. He took her hand gently and lead her outside to the balcany. "Come on." and as soon as they were out there he took her other hand and they started to dance to the song.

_"You gave me strength because you believe, I'm everything I am because you loved me. _

_You were always there for me _

As they danced to the slow lovely music the air got a bit colder and white flakes started to fall from the sky. They stopped dancing and looked up at the clear winter sky. The stars were shining and the snow was falling in gentle and soft waves. Hoshi smiled. She was happy, so very happy. The young witch had a great home, great friends, a huge family and such a loving and amazing boyfriend. Life couldn't get any better than this.

Duo started to say something. "Hoshi I..." and was cute off by a snowball to the face.

"Haha!" Sky laughed and held his stomach.

"Sky!" Hoshi yelled.

"What?" he asked as he blinked. "Tag Duo, you're it!" and he flew down to the ground where the snow ball had started a bit early. Duo followed the little wolf and jumped off the balcany.

Hoshi yelled. "Duo wait! No!" she held out her hand. Alas she was too late he had already leaped into the air. Though it was a bit farther down than he thought and when he landed he got a shiver up his back and his whole body vibrated. Hoshi laughed and ran to the railing and jumped up on it and smiled down on her boyfriend.

"Look out below!" she yelled as she jumped and landed with snow blowing up all around her in a swirl like a tornado.

Duo whistled. He loved it when she did that. Though she didn't really mean to make it look so showy and what not. Hoshi was just Hoshi. Duo ran up to her and tackled her to the ground. "Duck!" and they both missed a huge snow ball by about two inches. And it splatted against the old stone wall of the castle.

"This is war!" Hoshi and Duo yelled out.

"Then allow us to assist you in this battle." Quatre said as he and Heero came around along with Wufei and Trowa tailing them.

Every one got armed with snow balls and let them fly through the air and the battle was on! Snow balls were being thrown across the battlefield. Anyone who was crazy enough to enter in the line of fire wanted to be completely covered with snowballs. Smiling faces, cheerful laughter, that is what could describe the events unfolding at the evening of the Winter Festival. Duo watched, as everything slow down to slow motion. Snow flew up everywhere and he saw Hoshi smiling and laughing as she blocked a attack of several snow balls with her waterbending and then Sky flew up to shield Heero and Quatre from four oncoming snowballs. Trowa dodged the snowballs with such grace and lightness to his feet. Heero at some point started to use his gun before Quatre talked him into putting it away and that using bigger snow balls was better.

The Crazy Inventor, the young man had become known to the Gundam men, had joined in the fight. Of course he was on Hoshi's side but then that wasn't always a good thing.

"Let me help you guys out." and he pressed a button and a robot similar to the one before came out but it was all dressed in holiday clothing and gloves too.

"That is okay Lane. If you do want to help put that thing away and help us yourself." she sweat dropped. She the othe Guradians really did appreicate his help, even at times they didn't really show it. But at times his help...caused more trouble than the help he was trying to give. The thought was sweet and nice but his inventions just didn't...want to coroperate with him.

"No. I know this one works." and he pressed a button that started up the robot and it started to throw the snow balls at the other side. Things were acually go well for once. Hoshi smiled over at Lane. "Great job Lane!" she yelled. No sooner did she said that the robot started to shake and smoke started to come out of his metal body. Hoshi sighed and sweat dropped. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Down!" Duo yelled and tackled her to the ground.

"Thankx." she said to the braided man and yelled out. "Duck!" and water bended the few snow balls back at the robot.

Duo got to his knees and stayed there crawling close to the robot. "Does this feel like des ja vu to anyone?"

Lilith crawled over there with him. "You mean like what happened earlier?" she asked.

Hoshi stayed standing and just waterbended the snow balls back to the robot. "I think I can hold the snow balls off until someone can turn it off."

she turned to Lane. "It does have a turn off button that does work, right?" she asked raising her eye brows.

"Yes." he said as he shoulder's slouched. Yet another robot down the drain.

"Good. Lilith and Duo, you two are incharge of finding that damn button and turning him off." she said as she dogded and waterbended the snow balls back at the robot.

"Aya captain!" the both said in unison and saluted her. Hoshi sweatdropped. She wasn't use to being charge or giving orders but right now that wasn't important. Getting that robot turned off was.

The crawled over to the robot. Duo got smacked in the face with a snow ball but after that he was good to go. "Damn robot." he mumbled as he wiped the snow off his now cold face. They found the off button and pressed it closing her eyes in case it didn't work like Lane said it was going to. They opened them and the robot had stopped and shut down.

Lilith got to her feet and blasted it with a fire arrow. "There, that makes sure it doesn't somehow, someway come back on." she dusted her hands off.

Lane fell to his knees and sniffled. His poor, poor invention. He would keep on trying until he could create one without kinks in it. The snow ball war raged on after that to the early mornings. By the time it ended a lot of Guardians were dragging their butts back to their rooms.

* * *

Laughter entered Hoshi room as her and Duo stumbled into the room all soaking wet.

"Haha! That was soo much fun!" Hoshi laughed.

"Yeah, I loved how a snowball beamed Heero in the face. He wasn't happy about that...you know being the perfect solider and all..."

"...but he got the guardians back on the other side." she giggled at the memory of the scene.

"Yeah, I don't think they will want to have another snowball battle with Heero again..."

"...ever." Hoshi finished.

"We should get these wet cloths off." Duo commented as he started to take his shirt off as he had already taken his jacket off and shoes and socks.

"Let me take care of that...well some of it." she giggled as she waterbended the water out of his shirt.

"I never get tired of watching that." he said as he took off his now mostly dry shirt.

She waterbended most of the water off her cloths too. And then she has Sky fly the cloths up to the ceiling where they hanged and dried the rest of the way.

Duo did however asked her about her firebending. "Why don't you just firebend our cloths dry?"

Hoshi laughed as she replied. "Well unless you want ashes for cloths I suggest you let the air take care of the rest." she giggled.

"Yeah, hold the ashes please." he laughed and smiled.

After they both took a shower...separately! They got dressed in dry cloths and got ready for bed. As Duo climbed in to the bed next to Hoshi he looked around and looked a bit nervous. "Uhh...your dad won't be pissed that I'm sleeping in here...will he?"

"I'll deal with him when the time comes." Hoshi smiled and snuggled up to the braided young man.

"If I get my ass kicked by your dad...I'm blaming you." he smiled and hugged her closer to him.

"Okay." she breathed out as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

There was a bang and then yelling and that is what Duo woke up...or more like was scared to death out of his sleep with.

"What the hell is going on here?" Elder Lee screamed out as he knocked down Hoshi's door.

Hoshi stired and sat up tiredly. "Daad! It's..." she checked her clock. "...eight in the morning. It's waay to early to be busting through peoples doors." and fell back to the bed.

Duo started to shake her awake. "Hoshi...your dad doesn't look happy and he is giving me this...really scary death glare..." he paused. "Ahh!" he yelled out as Elder Lee made a leap for the bed and missed Duo as the braided man jumped out of the way and onto the floor.

Hoshi leaped out of the bed and landed with the help of her airbending and yelled at her dad. "Stop it dad! Leave him alone!"

"I don't think he's listening Hoshi!" Duo yelled as he was being chashed around her bed by her dad.

Hoshi sighed. Couldn't she just have some peace and quiet for once. She smiled and thought things would't be the same if she did always get what she wanted.

"You didn't mind us dancing last night!" Duo yelled out.

"Dancing and sleeping in the same bed are to different things!" the man yelled out.

Sky rubbed his sleepy black eyes and yawned. "What is going on Hoshii." he sluggishly asked.

"It's just dad trying to kill Duo, nothing new."

"Oh, okay." and the blue little wolf fell back to his bed and back to sleep.

Yeap, things would never change around the Dimensional Guardian world.

The End!

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this short story. I know I had a great time writing it and writing the "Run Around" scene had to be more fun than any other scene...thoug the snow ball scene was pretty fun too :giggles: :D**

**So that was the holiday fic that I wanted to get done but you know how stories go. You write and write and then you get stuck and it sits on your desktop for months and months until you finally finish it, lol. So I hope you enjoyed this short story. It started out as a one shot but uhhh...lol...ended up being a short story ^_^; . Have a great day and happy readings and/or writings to you all :) Toodles! :waves happily!: **

**Stratagirl :). **


End file.
